This invention relates to circuit interrupters, and more specifically relates to a circuit breaker having an interrupter assembly which is slidably connected within a gas-filled circuit breaker housing to one end of a bushing insulator conductor.
Circuit breakers using puffer type interrupter units are well known. Such puffer interrupters are elongated units having movable and stationary contact assemblies which are connected, respectively, to the ends of the insulator bushing conductors. The space between the bushing conductor ends is relatively long, and must include the full length of the stroke of the movable contact. Moreover, the movable and stationary contact assemblies must be made with close tolerances to enable their cooperation within the circuit breaker tank. It is also difficult and tedious to mount and remove the interrupters from their enclosure.